Upgrades
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Oneshot series pre and post movie. Features Tadashi, Low-battery Baymax, Geekout Fred, and lots of feels! No pairings, Brotherly fluff and team bonding. New Chapters, Charge Mode Lacking and Musings from Tadashi!
1. Ramen Talk

"Hiro, you have not eaten your ramen. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No Baymax. I was just...thinking."

"Did Tadashi enjoy ramen?"

"Um...he practically lived off it. He used to say that if it hadn't been for Aunt Cass, he would have continued to live off the crappy instant kind."

If Baymax could smile, he would have. Yes, talking improved his patient's mood immensely, and also seemed to increase his appetite, for Hiro now wolfed down the food eagerly.

"Hey Baymax?" 

"Yes Hiro."

"Thanks."


	2. Don't Mess with Gummi Bears

"Baymax where are my gummi bears?"

"I have replaced them with fruit gummies. They are organic and better for your hewalth."

*Glare*

"Hiro?"

*glare* *eye twitch*

"I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax learned that gummi bears were essential to Hiro's wellbeing.

"I must remember to never interfere with the vending machine without Hiro's express permission." The robot noted before shutting down. "Hiro only deactivates me when he is displeased with my actions. I shall attempt not to displease him n the future."

Hiro meanwhile was sampling the fruit snacks.

"Not half bad. But nothing tops Gummi Bears."


	3. Wing Trouble

**A/N Oh shame on me forgetting the disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! There, happy? Oh, and before you all get your hopes up, Tadashi will stay dead. Sorry, but it's a vital part of Hiro's character arc and I'm not messing with that. However, memories are super fun and will appear randomly in this list of Oneshots and arcs. XD**

Many times, Hiro would come home from school with a sullen look in his eyes. Aunt Cass noticed it immediately. He said one of his classes was in the new Tadashi wing, and at first he seemed so excited.

But these days, he came back from school drained and saddened, as if something had happened to the building. She later found out that it wasn't the building itself that had upset her nephew.

It had been what he heard while inside it.

Honey Lemon had been so concerned for the young boy that she relayed some things to Cass one morning after Hiro and Baymax left for the lab.

"Aunt Cass? Has...has Hiro told you about the whisperings he hears now and again?"

"Whisperings? No. He has been acting sad lately. What exactly has been going on?"

The girl hun g her head

"Believe it or not, Tadashi wasn't liked by everyone at school. There have been whisperings that...he didn't deserve the wing. That it was an accident and he was an idiot for heading back inside. His death was his own fault."

Cass nearly dropped her cup. "How dare they!"

"Hiro thought so too. But what can he say? What can he do? He's small, and yes he has Baymax but you know how stubborn the bot is about harming people, except if Hiro is in physical danger. All he can do is hurt for his brother. That's all he does. Well that, and vowing that if any of them become a Big Hero 6 problem, he would be extremely happy to punch them out."

Cass laughed "Oh sweet. Hiro always wanted to repay Tadashi for sticking up for him. But those students...did they know Hiro was listening?"

Honey Lemon looked mortified "I hope not! Oh that would be cruel!"

Cass was about to answer when there was a familiar "Oh no." coming from the garage.

"BAYMAX! Did you seriously-?! How did you even-?!"

"I appear to have gotten stuck in the wheel of your Moped."

"TADASHI'S Moped!"

"I appear to have gotten stuck in the wheel of Tadashi's Moped."

"Never mind, Baymax. I'll get you out in a sec."

Cass smiled "Honey Lemon, I think Hiro's brother complex is going to be cured soon. Baymax will see to that."

"I hope so, because Hiro depressed sucks."


	4. A Wicked Idea

"Baymax YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Fred what are you doing?" Hiro demanded of his friend as he stormed into Fred's room.

"Oh, so you finally came! Yeah, me and the big man were just throwing sick ideas around for my suit."

Baymax cocked his head at his charge, who looked very put out that one of the six had robotnapped him again.

"Fred how many times do I have to tell you to ask before stealing him?!"

"Sorry leader man. Baymax looked so lonely just sitting in your garage, so I invited him to my casa for a bit."

Baymax cocked his head to the other side, his memory bank knew different.

"I cannot get lonely. I am a robot. It was Fred who was...bored and decided to do the 'hang out' activity. In his social interest, I obliged. Social interactions are good for Fred's emotional and physical health."

Hiro sighed "Of course. Next time at least tell me where you're...going..." His voice trailed off and his eyes lit up like saucers.

"Fred...is that Rex-bot Megazon?!"

"With authentic battlezoid plating."

"Oh man that is AWESOME!"

Baymax watched all of this with satisfaction. Hiro had been feeling unwell emotionally that week, due to the fact that tomorrow was the anniversary of Tadashi's death.

"I suggest a 'geek out', Hiro. It will keep you from having a 'heart attack.'"

"I am TOTALLY Geeking out right now! I'm going to die of awesome overload DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THIS IS?!"

Baymax moved in at the phrase Hiro was going to die, but his patient waved him off "Just an expression!"

This disturbed the robot greatly. Or would have if he knew what disturbed felt like.

:"I like that expression less than having a heart attack. Please refrain from using it."

Hiro simply snorted, and continued admiring the boxed figure. Fred looked at Baymax and said excitedly,

"We should totally deck you out in Battlezoid Armor."

Neither robot nor nerd saw the evil, hungry, and sneaky look that slowly spread across the young Hamada's face at Fred's suggestion. The weels of Hiro's mind turned into overdrive, and they were not going to stop any time soon.


	5. A Wicked Idea 2

"Hiro, I fail to see how this new armor will make me a better health care companion. It is very pointy." Baymax observed, touching the top of his new helmet.

"That's because the Battlezoids were the bad guys." Hiro grunted from his workstation "They weren't built to have soft edges and their armor even less so." The genius pointed out as he completed the final paintjob on the breastplate.

"But we are the heroes." Baymax insisted, "I should be dressed like the protagonists. Not the bad guys."

"Yes, but just because they were the villians doesn't make their armor any less sick!" Hiro argued, shoving the breastplate on.

"Hiro...I do not think this image is good for the team. With me in this pointy armor, the city citizens will panic."

"Panic about how SICK and AWESOME your new armor is!" Fred said, burstinbg into the garage. "Hiro you make me so HAPPY!" he squealed.

"You are not frightened by the pointy style of the armor?" Baymax inquired, his head tilted.

"Like, NO! This makes you look glorious Baymax! Absolutely GLORIOUS! Makes Freddy so happy!" He clapped his hands "He kinda looks like Moonzoid, right Hiro?"

The genius nodded "That was the idea, though Moonzoid was a duech."

"Hiro, am I a...dewsh?"

Both boys erupted into laughter, and Hiro shook his head vigorously "You are many things, Baymax, but you are not and will never be a duech. Now come on. Wings!"

Baymax extended his new, evil looking black wings, and Hiro climbed aboard. "Race you to your house, Fred!" he called as they took off, Hiro eager to show the reszt of the team the healthbot's new look.


	6. Patience Overwritten

Hiro was very patient.

Usually.

He was hotheaded, sure, but he was also calm in the face of most insults because he knew that the ones insulting him had the collective intelligence of sacks of hammers.

Usually.

Not at SFIT. No, the students here were intelegent, respectfully and ridiculously so. Why then did some of them have the slightly less intelegent habit of bashing Tadashi's memory to Hiro's face?!

Hiro was patient, hoping they would see how much hurt and rage their words stirred in him. They seemed to get the message without much hassle, and soon shut up, much to the boy's relief.

Except one.

Tadashi's thickheaded, big muscled rival, Scone. (Nicknamed by Fred because he loved to eat said scones. Fred regretted giving him the name after a trip to the ER, but the nickname stuck.)

The teen loathed the older man. A lot.

"Hamada." He sang, "Hamada...how do you like being an only child? Must be amazing, not having Tadashi around to steal your fire."

Hiro was patient. He let the words of bullies roll off him like water off a duck's back.

Not this time.

This time he lashed out with a yell, punching the larger boy in the nose, breaking it. He then drop-kicked Scone, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't ever." He growled savagely, standing above the fallen teen menacingly. "Put fire and Tadashi's name in the same sentence."

As he walked away, Scone snarled a vow.

"You're MINE Hamada!"


	7. Patience Overwritten 2

"Ow!"

Baymax opened his eyes. Hiro had woken him from his charged sleep mode.

"OUCH!"

The robot wished he inflated faster. Hiro was in deep pain. He had to get to his patient and immediately.

"AUGH! Aaaaaaaaaugh!"

Baymax was not fast. However the sounds of agony coming from Hiro..._His Hiro,_ The boy Tadashi had entrusted to him before the fire, pushed the robot to speeds he couldn't have reached otherwise. Panic he was unable to feel, but Tadashi was kind enough to program urgency, wich was essential to health care, into the bot.

By the time Baymax reached his patient, it was far too late to prevent any further injury. Whoever had caused Hiro to end up unconscious on the floor was long gone, but Baymax didn't care. His primary function at that moment was to scan Hiro for injuries, wich he did promptly.

Five broken ribs, several mild abrasions on the temple and forehead areas (Most obviously caused by a shoe), two broken fingers, and right arm fractured badly. One leg broken at the knee, caused by weight being forced on it (Someone had jumped on it.), and to top it all off, Hiro's breathing was causing his lungs to scrape against the broken ribs, causing him pain and increasing the chances of a puncture.

If the inflatable bot could feel rage, he would have welcomed it instantly.

Gathering his patient gently in his arms, Baymax carried Hiro back to the boy's room asnd begantending to his many wounds.

He didn't notice the smug look on a shadow's face as he passed by the room while the bot reset several bones, and Hiro shrieked his discomfort.

"You were mine, Hamada. All mine. You will continue to be mine until I'm satisfied with my revenge. NO One humiliates Scone. No one!"

The bully never got a chance to torment Hiro again.

Gogo made it so gravity refgused to work when he was around. (Electromagnets in his PE headband made touching the floor difficult)

Honey Lemon added a surprise in his shaving cream that exploded into rainbow dust every time he used it. (Chemical sabotage is so FUN!)

Fred 'accidently' let slip that he wore Granola Man undershorts. (The mascot costume in the changing room was not empty)

Wasabe never left Hiro's side while he was recovering from his injuries. (Wasabe is big and intimidating enough, but having a guy next to Hiro who surrounds himself with lazer tech scared even the big bad Scone).

One thing was for certain. One thing it was wise never to forget, in Scone's, or any other bully's case...

Was that you do not ever mess with Hiro Hamada.

Baymax was glad that if ever he was unavailable, the rest of the team would defend Hiro if they had to,

It was wise not to mess with Big Hero Six. Have any doubts? Ask Scone.


	8. Thinking Hurts

**OMG Haqppy Easter and Soooooooooo sorry for the long wait! See, I've been busy and stuff, and I'll hopefully get out of Writer's Block Prison soon!**

"Hiro? Hiro are you awake honey?"

The boy buried himself deeper in the covers. He did not want to wake up.

"Hiro come on, you're going to be late for—"

"I'm not going."

Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow "But honey...you commissioned this fundraser. You have to be there."

"I just don't want to go."

Aunt Cass sighed, running a hand down her nephew's back. Hiro had put together the Tadashi Grant fundraiser at the college, and he was supposed to do the opening and closing speeches. However, now he seemed uncharacteristically hesitant.

"I can't hear them anymore. I just can't."

Cass sighed. Her nephew didn't want to hear the pity, the disdain, the scoffing. Hiro was tired of fighting the crowds, exhausted emotionally and physically from holding Tadashi close to his heart yet moving on with his life. Her nephew was a genius, he was street smart and clever.

But he was still just a child. A child with the weight of loss heavy on his shoulders. The loss of Tadashi had ripped a hole in Hiro that he rarely let show, until moments like today when the full gravity of his situation made itself very known. Cass sighed and patted him, then whispered "Whenever you're ready, Hiro." and went downstairs to start working.

Hiro stayed buried in the covers, his mind trying to convince his body to move. His mind, the teen thought with a groan, often spoke like Tadashi.

_Come on, Squirt, get up and go. You'll miss out on all the fun if you stay here moping!_

When it did that, the boy instinctively answered as he would his brother. In this case he gave a rather loud groan HMPH, and buried deeper in the soft dark bliss that was his bed. "I don't wanna! Lemme sleep!"

_Hiro. You promised Honey Lemon you'd be there...and you know she'll be upset at you if you break your word..._

"Shut up Tadashi!" he groaned half conscious, "I just need a few more minutes that's all then I'll go!"

_Suuure you will._

Hiro really loved his brother. But he also wished that his 'inner voice' sounded a little more like Baymax and a little less like Tadashi.

At least then it would not hurt as much every time he had a mental conversation with himself.


	9. Villian Visitation

"_Tadashi?"_

"_Yeah Hiro?"_

"_Mom and Dad...they are never coming back...are they. They're gone."_

_The older brother wrapped his arms around the little form of his five year old sibling and pulled him close. The two years without their parents had been hard on both of them, Hiro the most._

"_First rule of our Hamada Book of Brothers, I will never let anything happen to you." The older boy swore. "As long as I'm here."_

"_You'll always be here...won't you big brother Dashi?"_

_Tadashi cringed at the nickname but ruffled his brother's unruly hair, snickering reassuringly._

"_Always, even when I'm old and grey."_

"But...he isn't here. And now I have to visit the one responsible for him not being here."

Hiro clenched his fists as he entered the prison. For some twisted reason, Callihan had summoned him, and because Aunt Cass wanted the boy to stop moping, Hiro was forced to oblige.

Baymax had kept the boy sane shortly after his aunt had told him that the man, facing a life sentence, had asked to speak to the young Hamada. Hiro had at first boiled in a silent rage, then had exploded in a hateful outrage, then had to be reminded that no, Tadashi would NOT approve of him bringing Calligan a drink laced with cyanide. The bot alone knew firsthand the boy's still lingering hatred of the man, though Hiro had calmed down since the whole 'trying to use Baymax to destroy my brother's killer' incident. However the act itself wasn't what set Hiro off.

It had been the way the professor had blatently cast aside Tadashi as a foolish idiot that made the boy's blood boil.

"I can't believe I have to look him in the face again." Hiro growled at his nursebot. "I don't want to blow him up any more, but that doesn't mean I can tolerate the way he talks about my brother!"

"Perhaps the professor is wanting to apologize for his inaccurate description of Tadashi." Baymax reasoned.

Hiro snorted as the two were led to the cell of the vengeful professor.

"I'll believe that when Fred can change into a fire-breathing lizard at will."

At last, they reached the cell with Calligan, and Hiro took a deep breath before walking inside.

**MUHUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Well this is it until about a week. As many of you know, I'm off to vacate in sunny California for a week. See you all after!**


	10. Villian Visitation 2

**A little late, but here it is! have fun folks I'M BACK! Oh and for those of you wondering about Mean Seasons...its coming folks but...well...I'm hesitating and stumped, because lets just say a certain Winter Prince doesn't want to be crowned any time soon XD**

"My boy."

The boy bristled "Don't call me that."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Callaghan sighed. "After our...recent encounter, I thought you had forgiven me."

"For what you did...partly. But for what you said? I will NEVER forgive that."

The man frowned. "Yes I suppose I deserve your scorn for what I said about Tadashi."

Hiro snarled, clenching his fists "Don't you dare say his name! You no longer have the right to even do that much! He TRUSTED you! You were his mentor, his confidant...and you betrayed him. Worse, you basicly called him an idiot and I hate you for it. Spitting on his grave would have been less of an insult!"

"Hiro, your heart rate and temperature are increasing dramaticly. You are getting overly emotional again." Baymax said softly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Hiro nodded and took a deep breath, barely controlling his disgust as he composed himself.

"What did you call me for?"

The man smiled

"I never got a chance to thank you for bringing my Abigail back. I wanted to do it in person. Thank you, Hiro. It means the world to me."

"Oh." The teen said, flattered to some extent "Well, your welcome, I guess."

"I want you to know, I...I wish I could return the favor. I wish I could bring T...your brother back."

Hiro stood up, the guard coming in to escort him out. The boy was a mix of emotions, but he settled on tiredly suprized, and slightly urked.

"Yeah." He said softly, turning his back on the man, tears filling his eyes and accusatory sorrow entering his voice.

"I wish you could too."


	11. The Dark

The Dark

Hiro was not afraid of the dark. At least, that's what he had told him self after that one night when he was five and Tadashi sat with him after a nightmare.

He believed it too.

He was not afraid of the dark and that was final.

But after the Incident, after nearly killing his brother's killer with Baymax, Hiro began to understand that he was indeed still afraid of the dark. This dark wasn't in his room. It wasn't in an alley somewhere.

This Dark was in his very soul.

And Hiro was terrified that it would swallow him.


	12. Going Down?

Falling...Why was he falling?

Oh yeah that's right. He had been knocked off Baymax during the test flight of the new rockets.

"Stupid magnets!"

Now he was plummeting to oblivion because of a rookie mistake! He snorted. This situation seemed awefully familiar...

"_Higher Dashi HIGHER!"_

"_Hiro, I can't take us much higher. The glider was only built for one. I modified it but it still needs work. This is a test flight, not a beta launch."_

"_Well if you had put the helium into the stream like I suggested maybe we could have gotten higher off the ground!"_

_The older Hamada sighed and explained slowly and calmly "Yes, but it also would blow us up."_

"_I wanna go higher! We're barely going over the top of the building!"_

_Nine year old Hiro grabbed the controls and pushed the lift to maximum. _

"_HIRO NO!" Tadashi yelled, but it was too late. The glider shot up so fast, the younger Hamada was thrown from his grip. "HIRO!"_

_The body of his brother flew through the air, arms flailing. Tadashi wasted no time, he pushed the glider to the breaking point and wooshed to the rescue just before Hiro's body hit the ground with a sickening thud. His brother clutched him tightly, shaking like a leaf, hyperventilating...but alive._

Hiro grunted as a red blur slammed into him , and held his body close. It knocked the wind out of him but at least he would start breathing again.

"The ground is unsafe as a surface at this time. You are not a seed. Please refrain from attempting to plant yourself in it."

Hiro snorted, "Thanks Baymax."


	13. Charge Mode Lacking

"Hiro, my bateryyyyyyy is wheeeeeee! Low Baymax Healthcare Battery."

"Oh crud not now!"

"Boom! Weeeeee! Things go firey rockets Not safe! I SHOT OUT MY ARM!"

"Baymax we're in the middle of a fight!" Hiro groaned, dodging the metal arm of Robot Tiger, a new villain that decided to rob the largest bank of San Fransokyo. "Can't it wait?!"

Baymax, fully armored, stumbled around, slamming into the villain and heroes from time to time. GoGo sighed "Hiro! Keep your robot focused! Baymax, woman up and hit HIM!"

"Him hit I yes. There goes my ARM again...Look at it fly!"

Hiro unfortunately had to deactivate the bot after the drunklike state nearly cost the team their lives. After the Tiger was safely on his way to jail, the team glared at the guilty inventor. GoGo popped her gum. Fred looked bewildered "He got drunk?" Wasabi shook his head "Dude seriously?" Honey Lemon simply looked at Hiro sympotheticly.

Hiro chuckled nervously "Um...Oops? Look guys it wasn't my fault!"

"You swear you charged him this morning." GoGo said

"Yup!"

"You swear he didn't guzzle the power source this time little man?" Fred asked

"Positive!"

Wasabi crossed his arms "Did you run diagnostics on the station recently?"

Hiro's face fell "Um...well..uh..."

"No." GoGo finished for him.

"It's ok Hiro!" Honey Lemon said nervously "Just...don't forget next time ok?"

Hiro never did.


	14. Tadashi's Musings

**This chapter is a wildcard. I told all of you that Tadashi would be featured. He has been. I also said that he is going to stay in flashbacks, because I am not bringing him back. Well thanks to this little idea I had, I also will amend the rule a bit. If you like this kind of feature from the Older Hamada, I will continue to do these spontaniously, and it will be a good time for all!**

The little guy sure grew after I left.

Oh hi, Tadashi here! Yup, I'm still dead. Being caught in a fiery explosion does that to a guy you know? I worried for my brother after I left. It seems unfair to me now, leaving him behind, just when he was blooming in his talents and using his brain for other things besides wanton destruction of was I thinking?! No, no that isn't right. I knew exactly what I was thinking. Someone had to help. Since everyone else was running in the opposite direction, that someone had to be me.

Had I been thinking from Hiro's angle, though, I'm not sure I would have gone in. Selfish I know. Totally against what I stand for, but hear me out. If I had listened to the little guy, seen the situation from his angle, the consequenses from his foresite, then I would probably have been there to help in what events came after the fire. Although to be fair the events that happened would probably not have happened, at least not in the same way with the same impact, seeing as my death led to my brother activating my health care robot, and that in turn led to the discovery of the microbot theft...so on and so forth.

I'm getting off track here.

Hiro...the journey that boy made to get where he is now!

I never thought my little brother would end up forming a superhero team. True, when he did, it was for the wrong reasons, but in the end he learned several lessons that helped him grow into the person I knew he could be. I was a bit sad to not be physically there when he finaly did grow, but that doesn't mean I'm any less proud of him.

I've been watching him struggle, watching him fail and succeed, watching him have fun with my old group of friends. I've watched him rebuild Baymax...in fewer attempts than it took me, by the way. WAY fewer. I've watched him just think, either of me, or of how he's grown.

I'll continue to watch over Hiro, and maybe someday, after he opens the devider in our room, I'll be able to confirm it to him.

Unitl next time, I'm Tadashi Hamada, and this has been my musings.


End file.
